hello and goodbye
by cassiejokane
Summary: Having a rough time, Jack decides to help her out by bringing someone from Syd's past back. Niether one are prpared for what happens afterward


****

HELLO AND GOODBYE-AN ALIAS FANFIC

It was the early morning and Sydney Bristow rolled over and looked at her clock. "Damn it!" She said, as she got up. She ran to her closet and started to get ready for work. She quickly got dressed and she ran downstairs.

Right as Sydney was heading out the door, someone knocked on the door. She opened it and saw her father standing there. He had a concerned look on his face. "You okay? It's not like you to be this late for work."

"I'm fine. My damn alarm clock never went off." She said, as she got her coat on. "I'm sorry if i worried you, Dad."

He smiled and said, "It's okay. Want a ride to work?"

Sydney smiled back and said, "Yeah, thanks." Sydney locked the door as soon as they got outside.

Jack waited for her at the car. A few minutes later, She got in the car with him and sighed. Jack could tell that She was already having a rough day. "I'm sure your day will get better, Honey."

"I don't see how it could get much worse. Dixon is going to be pissed, when he finds out I was late this morning." Sydney said, as She laid her head on the headrest of her seat.

"I'll talk to Dixon. I'm sure he'll understand." Jack said, trying to reassure her. "You look tired. You sleeping okay?"

"Still having a little trouble, but I'll be okay." As soon as she yawned, Jack turned the car around, "Dad, I have that mission to Japan this evening."

"They can handle it without you. You need some time, Honey. Not only were you missing for two years, you also lost your boyfriend." Jack said to her. His voice was full of concern for her.

Hearing him say it that way really sunk in and she started to cry. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and then he pulled Sydney into his arms. "It's okay, Honey. Let it all out. I'm here."

Sydney cried until she fell asleep. Jack took her home and he put her to bed. He called Dixon and then he stayed with her for the rest of the night.

Sydney woke up an hour later from a nightmare. She sat up shaking. She was also whimpering softly.

Jack heard her and he came upstairs and he held her.

She hugged him back and the whimpers turned into sobs.

He stayed with her til she fell back asleep. Then he went back downstairs.

Several hours later, Sydney woke up and she came downstairs. She found Jack in the the kitchen. He was sitting at the table sipping a hot cup of coffee. He heard her come in and he asked, "How'd you sleep, Swetheart?"

"Better after i got that nightmare out of my head." She said, as she joined him at the table.

He got up and he made her a cup of tea and he sat it down in front of Sydney. He sat back down in his previous seat. "I talked to Dixon. He gave you a few days off."

"Thanks, Dad," She said, then She took a sip of tea. Then She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He was very concerned about her. He put a hand on top of her own, trying to calm her.

"I have a headache." She told him, as she got up from her seat. Still carrying her cup of tea, she went upstairs to the bathroom and got a couple of aspirin out of a bottle in the medicine cabinet. After she was done, she put the bottle back in the cabinet and took the aspirin.

A few days later, Sydney came back to work. She was doing a lot better now that she had gotten a few days to rest up.

"Hey, Syd. Welcome back." Weiss said, as soon as he saw her come in. He was sitting at his desk.

"Thanks, Weiss." She said, as She went to her desk. Her briefing wasn't for another half an hour yet, so She thought she'd get caught up on her paperwork.

"Sydney, could you come into my office please? I'd like to talk to you." Jack asked her. He had stopped by her desk.

She looked up at him and said, "Yeah, sure, Dad." She got up and followed him into his office.

Jack sat down behind his desk and he asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sydney said to him.

"Good. I'm glad." He stood up and he said as he walked over to the door, "I have a surprise for you." He shot her a smile, as he opened the door.

A tall blonde came into the room and she was smiled as she walked over to Sydney.

"Jill?" Sydney said in disbelief. She gave them both a smile as she hugged Sydney hello. "Oh my god! When did you move back?"

Jill laughed as she said, "Late last night. I'm transferring here, thanks to Jack's help."

"That's great!" Sydney happily said. She smiled at Jack and added, "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled back and said, "Your welcome, Sweetheart." He looked at his watch and said, "Come on you two. Time to head to briefing."

Sydney and Jill walked arm in arm to the Briefing Room. Jack followed them.

Vaughn looked up from the file he was reading, when they walked in. "Hi, Syd." He said, as they each sat down.

Sydney said, "hi." She glanced at him quickly and flashed a small smile, but she couldn't look directly into his eyes.

Jack noticed this and he grabbed Sydney's hand and gave it a quick squeeze of support.

Sydney smiled gratefully at her dad, as she waited for the briefing to start.

Vaughn said, "Okay. We've gotten reports that an American CIA Agent has been kidnapped while on a mission in England. Sydney, you, Jill, and Jack will go make the exchange, but be careful. We're not 100% sure they can be trusted." He glanced at her for emphasis to his words.

Jill asked, "Who or what are we using to make this exchange?"

"That's the tricky part. They have reason to believe that we possess some kind of document that is directly linked to the K Directorate." Jack said, "It lists every member and their plans for the next thirty years."

Sydney asked, "Did we ever ID the agent that was taken?" She glanced from Jack to Vaughn, as She waited for an answer.

Jill was curious about it too. She noticed the looks everyone, but Sydney were giving her. She finally asked, " What is it?"

Vaughn sighed and said, "The agent has been identified as Justin Hanson."

"oh my god." Jill said, just before the tears started to fall. "Have they hurt him at all?"

"Not as far as we know, yet." Jack said to her. 

Vaughn looked at Jill and he said, "Are you going to be able to do this mission?"

Jill nodded.

Vaughn said,"Okay. That's it. The drop is to go down at six AM. You leave for the airport at ten. Your on the midnight flight."

Sydney nodded as she got up from her chair. She quietly left the briefing room.

Jill watched her leave, as she wiped the tears away.

Jack asked Jill, "you okay?"

Jill smiled gratefully, and said,"Yeah."

At midnight, they were on their way to England.

Jill slept during the flight.

Jack sat next to Sydney, so he could keep an eye on her. He glanced at her and he asked, "How are you holding up? You okay?"

Sydney looked at him and said, "yeah. Right now, I'm just taking it one day at a time." She sighed, noticing the worried look on her father's face. She quickly added, "I'll be okay, Dad." She put the book she was reading down and closed her eyes. She put her head on her dad's shoulder and fell asleep.

Jack smiled to himself and fell asleep too.

After the plane landed, they headed toward the Drop Zone.

Jill was the first to notice that they were being watched from afar. She pointed it out to both of the Bristows as soon as they got to the reandevous point.

Jill stayed behind the driver's seat, in case they needed to make a quick exit.

After wating ten minutes, Jack and Sydney started searching the grounds. All of the sudden, Sydney yelled, "Dad!"

Jack ran to her and Sydney pointed to what she had found. It was the dead body of Justin Hanson. "Damn!" Jack said.

They heard gunshots a few minutes later.

"Get down!" Jack shouted, as he got his gun out to fire back at them.

Sydney ducked and then she groaned in pain. She grabbed her arm as she fell against an abandoned building.

Jack rushed over to her and he took out a hankerchief to wrap it around her wound. He then, got on his radio and he signalled to Vaughn for immediate pickup.

After the shooters left, Sydney went to check on Jill. She had been shot in the chest.

Sydney gasped in horror as Jack came over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Then, he looked for himself. "Oh my god."

By now, Sydney had come over to check for Jill's pulse. "She's got a faint pulse. Is Vaughn sending help?"

Jack said, "Yeah, help's on the way. Are you okay?"

"Ask me after this nightmare is finally over." Sydney said, holding back tears.

Ten minutes later, the chopper arrived. They got all three of them into the chopper and they headed for home.

They landed on the launch pad of a Los Angeles hospital, and they took Jill right into surgery.

Sydney watched her go and she immediately started to cry. Jack, who happened to be standing next to her, hugged her whild she cried. He sat down with her in the waiting room and together, they waited to hear about Jill.

Both Weiss and Vaughn stopped by the hospital to see if their was any word on Jill's condition. Jack told them their wasn't and he promised to call if their were any updates. He was hoping their would be some soon, for Sydney's case.

"Code blue!" was called three times in the operating room, while the doctors were operating on Jill.

Sydney eventually fell asleep on the couch in the waiting room.

Jack got a blanket from an orderly and he covered Sydney with it. He then, went to find a doctor, so Sydney's arm could be checked out. He returned a few minutes later with a doctor. Sydney was moved to an exam room and Jack went in with her.

After the bullet was removed from Sydney, her arm was put into a sling. She was forced to stay in her room. When Sydney woke up, Jack was standing right next to her. He had a sad look on his face. "Dad, what's wrong?" Sydney asked him, as she looked right into his eyes.

Jack had a lump in his throat, as he said sadly, "It's Jill, Sweetheart. She died an hour ago."

"No! Oh god, no!" Sydney moaned, starting to cry. She laid there crying for the next twenty minutes.

Jack held her hand as she cried.

A few days later, Sydney was released from the hospital. The day after that was Jill's funeral. Sydney was able to attend the funeral, even though she was still inactive. She sat in between Jack and Adam Hanson(Jill's father).

Justin's funeral was while Sydney was still in the hospital.

Weiss, Vaughn and his wife, Lauren, Marshall, and Dixon were among the agents who were there.

Sydney burst into tears during the the eulogy she gave, and had to be led away by Jack.

A few days later, Weiss, Vaughn, and Marshall went in and arrested all three of the shooters.

Sydney came back to Jill's grave a few days later. She brought flowers to put on her grave.

Jack came with her, so she wouldn't be alone.

"Why did she have to be the one who died? It doesn't make any sense. All I've been trying to do is make a little bit of sense out of this, but none of it does." From the sound of Sydney's voice, Jack could tell she was angry.

"Sweetheart, you know as well as anyone, that bad things sometimes happen to good people. Not everyone can escape the inevitable." Jack said to her.

Sydney blinked back tears, as she said, "It doesn't give those of us they leave behind much comfort."

Jack smiled sympathetically and said, "I know."

Both of them looked at the graves in front of them. The names on them were;

JUSTIN AARON HANSON and JILLIAN ANN HANSON.

THE END

This fanfic is dedicated to my cybersisters; Shal, Emma, Eve, and Cat. I love you guys!! 


End file.
